


断章（sinhal日更合集）

by BlackCornflower



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sinhal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCornflower/pseuds/BlackCornflower





	断章（sinhal日更合集）

本系列是日更文，sinhal二十四字母打头单词为名的小片段合集，“断章”系列，连续更新24天，字数十几字到百来字不等。希望我别搞忘了🤣

Abandon：废弃，荒芜

        废弃的旧屋内，老人颤颤巍巍地用手捧起被打碎了一脚的玻璃相框，他用衣袖将相框擦了又擦，悄悄放进怀里，一脸欣慰地说道：“看我一把老糊涂了，这么重要的东西居然还忘了拿。”

        这些年头他罹患了阿尔茨海默病，时而清醒时而昏聩。

        “您准备好了吗，我们要回养老院了。”护工搀扶着老人一步一顿地离开这个充满了回忆的地方。

        老人现在唯独对几十年前的记忆还清醒，近几年发生的事却一概记不清楚。唯独只记得两人分开时的那份决绝和沉痛。

        可尽管如此，英雄暮年，仍对年轻时的那段经历记忆犹新，就算理念不和，老人也还永远不会忘记他的一生之敌。在这最后的日子里，他希望能尽量清醒地带着最珍视的回忆离开，所以，他选择回到那个几年都不曾回去的家，去拿那张照片。

        那是一张泛黄的老照片，一个穿着绿色制服的年轻人在和一个身着黄色制服青年外星人自拍，他笑着戴着白色手套的手在一脸严肃的外星人脑后比了一个兔耳朵。

         那是尘封日子里，两人关系最融洽的时候。

         养老院的专用车不紧不慢地向前奔驰，熟悉而又陌生的地标建筑慢慢地隐没在地平面下。

         回到双人宿舍，室友已经一脸不耐烦，抱怨道：“乔丹，你迟到了，还错过了饭点，这就是不守时的下场。”这个室友身形硬朗，戴着眼镜，正在读报。身旁放着被食品保鲜膜覆盖得整整齐齐，看来是室友留给哈尔的。

        “嘿，老伙计，我寻思着你怎么有点眼熟？”哈尔看了看照片，除了皮肤是白皙的颜色，他的神态他的气质，与照片中的人甚是相似，而且，最重要的是，他也有一双金色的眼睛。

         “你该不会……”老人恍然大悟。

        “你总算想起我了。”塞尼斯托放下报纸，抬头看着哈尔。

        “这么多年，你一直在这儿？”哈尔苍老的嗓音有些颤抖。

        “是的，每一天你都会花些时间认出我，然后第二天，你醒来又会把我当做陌生人，我已经习惯了。”塞尼斯托摘下眼镜，放到了一旁的茶几上。

        他用戒指解除了光学伪装，红色的皮肤，尽管较青年时多了些皱纹，但的确是他没错。

        “可我明天还是会忘了你……”哈尔捂住脸，坐在床边，遮挡住沮丧的表情。

        “你每天也会说这样的话，但你还是会记起我。”

        “好吧，虽然你可能会觉得烦，但我还是想和你叙叙旧，再好好谈谈近几年的我。”

        不出意外，哈尔说出了和昨天一样的话，他的时间停止了，永远停在了几年前膝下无子孤独居住在养老院的时光里，塞尼斯托放下了军团的事，专程来到地球，陪伴哈尔。尽管每次哈尔都会说同样的话，问同样的问题，但塞尼斯托不会因为这点小事就失去了耐心。他会耐心地与哈尔交谈，然后晚上的娱乐时间他俩会盖着同一张毛毯，依偎在角落里看着电视里的肥皂剧，哈尔会笑得声如洪钟，而塞尼斯托紧绷的脸会因为哈尔片刻的开心而缓和许多。生活就是这样简单且幸福，有时哈尔会提前睡去，塞尼斯托会把他横抱带回居室，在养老院里，这一对可是知了名的夕阳恋。

        哈尔每晚都会带着满足的睡颜沉沉睡去，等第二天哈尔醒来时，鲜活的记忆将被废弃，但是两人尘封的爱情却经久不息。

《断章》24字母日更系列2

注意文章cp是sinhal，避雷注意！

Beloved：挚爱的，深爱的  
文章abo设定出没，请注意，哈尔是A，塞叔也是A，对，这是一篇双A文。

人人都钟情于哈尔，他那迷人的信息素像醉人的青柠金酒，清澈但浓烈，醇美却令人疯狂。  
他是灯团里非常有前途的后起之秀，甚至还获得了最伟大的灯侠塞尼斯托的首肯。可是现在，他却在信息素面前吃了瘪。本次任务并非哈尔的分内之事，只是恰巧路过1359扇区，被派去增援的。有一艘宇宙海盗船去半人马座的一颗像地球这样的岩石行星上直接虏人，被捕获的Omega被满满地塞进了海盗船里，而其他的Alpha和Beta则就地处决，不留活口。  
敌人的火力实在太猛烈了，根本不是这个扇区的绿灯能够一人完全应付得下的，这个扇区的绿灯是个Beta，本是救济人质的最优选择，而此时却一直被动地挨着打没有还手之力。  
在征求了这个扇区灯侠的意见后，哈儿不动声色地利用光学伪装悄悄靠近海盗船。既然他吸引了火力，那就更不能浪费这个机会。得速战速决，因为哈尔也知道，就算再强的意志，在数目若干的Omega面前完全控制住也并非易事。  
一道绿光洞穿了飞船，然后走廊、控制室、人质舱依次被耀眼的绿光依次填满，等最后一名Omega的脚链被解开，哈尔已经提前进入发情期了，不行，必须要把这最后一个人质送往逃生舱。他强行镇压着自己的信息素，可糟糕的是，他的信息素让怀里的女子也陷入了发情期。  
“来吧，我的英雄，如果是你，我想我愿意！快，我快不行了……下面……全是湿的……”那个味道像是隔了夜快要坏掉的草莓。  
不不不，不是这样，也不能是在这里！  
哈尔就这样与几乎快亲上他的女孩儿相持不下，还好远处射来的一记绿光将女子包裹然后差不多以扔的方式放进了逃生舱，逃生舱逃逸程序启动，带着女孩无助的哭泣飞往她的母星。紧接着哈尔被塞尼斯托着着实实地给了一拳，嘴角流血了。  
“清醒了吗？乔丹。”是塞尼斯托，他胸前绿色代表的军团的标志在空气中投影的相同光影散发着刺眼的光芒，哈尔晃了晃脑袋，痛感换来了一时的清醒，然后Alpha同性相斥的好斗本能被激发了。  
“让我静静，不然我连你一块儿揍。”哈尔拭去嘴角的血时该死的性感，就像一匹舐伤的狼。  
然后哈尔后悔了，塞尼斯托的体术很好，根本没让他先动手，哈尔的手臂就被扭到差点脱臼就这样被贴在了墙上。  
“Oh，come on！”哈尔的脸被压着，差不多是咬牙切齿把话说出来的。  
“看来已经不能带回去治疗了，总部的Alpha多的是，你过去会引起骚动。所以，我来为你应急处理。”哈尔几乎是被拖着走进生活舱的，他可以确定的是，第一，怒气值已经到了顶点；第二，他想就地操了塞尼斯托。所以想到不如做到，他凭借着爆发的蛮力把塞尼斯托按在了床上，然后誊一只手去褪自己的制服，可他想错了，下一秒他被锁链拉住了四肢挂在空中。这次他闻到了凛冽的苦柚鸡尾的味道，这种不友好的侵略性味道在攻城略地，哈尔感受到了类似于王者般的压迫感，戒指被迅速地摘掉了。当被扔在床上时，哈尔仿佛成了祭坛上的羔羊。  
“好吧，我输了，然后呢？你想乘骑？”哈尔的这番话彻底激怒了他的师长，然后刚刚愈合的唇边伤口被牙齿啃完着撕裂了，腥咸的血液流进了两人的嘴里，舌头被勾扯出嘴唇与对方的交缠在一起，唇与唇间连着银丝。  
彻底沉沦了，哈尔能清晰地感觉到某个地方勃起了，连接吻都败下阵来，果然姜还是老的辣！  
Alpha狭窄的甬道并不适合生育，可这仍不影响交媾的进行，用哈尔的津液做了简单的润滑，属于比自己年长Alpha的性器被顶了进来，疼痛感占了上风，哈尔挣扎着想要逃脱这桎梏却被掰开双腿眼睁睁地看着对方操弄着本是一辈子都不可能使用的甬道，白色的液体和抽插翻出来的粉色嫩肉以及硬到贴着肚子的性器是令人耳红心跳的绝美风景。  
无法逃避，无法解脱，哈尔几乎挣扎着淹没在情欲的海底，就在这时，衣领被抓住，他几乎被提起来跪坐在塞尼斯托身上的，求仁得仁，他现在这体位正是乘骑！不，绝不以这么羞耻的体位做下去！哈尔想逃，可腰部被抓住然后狠狠地坐在了那根粗壮的勃起上，G点被顶到了，哈尔猛然仰头，几乎被快感电得眩晕，这点细节自然逃不过塞尼斯托的眼睛，然后暴风骤雨般的顶撞袭来，哈尔缴械投降，精液随着他的尖叫落在两人的腿间。塞尼斯托很享受这种慢慢击溃对手的感觉，他像一只餍足了猎物的猎豹，腰身一挺，液体悉数灌注到哈尔体内。  
哈尔事后不得不承认，他被自己的导师在各种意味上上了一课，现在全团都知道他俩的事情了，有的Omega见了他还哭出声，祝福他俩然后掉头飞走了。  
这哪儿跟哪儿啊？Alpha不能被标记，哈尔也不可能就这么简单就臣服于塞尼斯托，两人的战争才刚刚开始。只是，他不知道，那天之所以塞尼斯托恼怒竟是因为他那不善表达的别扭深爱。  
不过，总有一天他会知道的，只是等到那时，已物是人非事事休，他不得不踏上新的征程。


End file.
